Crossing Worlds
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Na podstawie gry „Dom Tysiąca Drzwi". Przeszłość Gabriela powraca w najmniej oczekiwanym przez niego momencie. Mieszkańcy Domu zostaną wplątani w historię, której początek miał miejsce wiele wieków temu, w otoczonym górami i śniegiem Wilczym Zamku… Gabriel/OC/d'Aon
1. Powrót

**Rozdział pierwszy: Powrót**

* * *

Świat został uratowany przed zagładą. Kate Reed odkryła swoją prawdziwą naturę, i zdecydowała się pozostać na stałe w Domu Tysiąca Drzwi. Rafael i jego naród przywrócili Ziemię do dawnej świetności, odbudowując ją po ataku okrutnej rasy Nāga.

Wszystko wokół zwiastowało nowe, lepsze czasy. Gabriel nie mógł zatem zrozumieć, dlaczego przez cały ten czas czuje ten dziwny, narastający gwałtownie niepokój.

Nie było przecież powodu do obaw – zagrożenie zostało zażegnane, i kosmiczna rasa kontrolująca ogromne węże już nigdy nie zagości na tej planecie.

Dlaczego zatem tak dziwnie się czuł?

Doświadczenie nauczyło Gabriela, że zło nigdy nie śpi – czeka cierpliwie w mroku na swoją chwilę, gotowe do ataku, gotowe do zadania niewyobrażalnego bólu i cierpienia… Gabriel wiedział o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Jego ponury humor nie uszedł uwadze innym mieszkańcom Domu. Amanda próbowała wyciągnąć od mężczyzny, co też go trapiło. Simon przyglądał się Gabrielowi z uwagą, gdy tylko go spotykał na rozległych korytarzach Domu. Chloe zasięgała porady kolejnych dusz, licząc naiwnie na to, że być może one zdradzą jej coś, czego Gabriel nie chciał im wyjawić. Sammy, nie rozumiejąc do końca całej tej sytuacji, zachowywał się podobnie jak Simon, obserwując tylko Gabriela z daleka, i wymieniając niekiedy uwagi na jego temat z dwójką najnowszych mieszkańców Domu, Kate i Rafaelem.

Kate z kolei sama nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić, i jak powinna się zachować. Stan, w jaki popadł Gabriel, przypominał jej niepokojąco sytuację z dnia, kiedy Kate musiała wyruszyć przez specjalny portal do miejsca narodzin Gabriela. Kobieta musiała uratować go od klątwy na nim ciążącej, która zmieniała go nieubłagalnie z siwowłosego staruszka.

Kate wiedziała jednak, że to nie mogło być to. Było na to zbyt wcześnie – stanowczo za wcześnie. Musiało zatem chodzić o coś innego.

- Co jest z nim nie tak? – spytała się kobieta trzy tygodnie po tym, jak oficjalnie stała się jednym ze stałych rezydentów Domu. – Nie robi nic innego poza wałęsaniem się po całym Domu. To już się robi naprawdę dziwne. I niepokojące.

- Mi to mówisz, Kate. – Simon oderwał się od lektury, i westchnął ciężko. Kasztanowo-włosa kobieta spojrzała się na niego z uwagą. – Nikomu z nas nie chce powiedzieć, co go trapi. Zachowuje się jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, gdy miał umrzeć od tej nieszczęsnej klątwy.

- Na pewno nie chodzi o nią? – Kate wolała być pewna swoich podejrzeń.

Simon westchnął ponownie. Odłożył książkę na bok, przeczuwając, że czeka go długa rozmowa z Kate oraz Rafaelem, który siedział obok kobiety, i przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

- Na pewno. – powiedział mężczyzna. – Gdyby chodziło o klątwę, na pewno by nam o tym powiedział. – Kate zamilkła na chwilę, szukając w myślach kolejnych hipotez. W tym czasie przyglądała się licznym obrazom wiszącym na ścianach salonu. Wiele z nich przedstawiało przepiękne pejzaże, malownicze widoki oraz niesamowite budowle. Wisiało tu jednak kilka portretów. Kate odszukała spojrzeniem jeden, który rozpoznała. Był to portret bliskiego przyjaciela Gabriela, Chevaliera d'Aona, którego ducha kobieta poznała w trakcie swojej misji zniszczenia Ręki Zoroastera.

Zaraz potem jej uwagę przykuł inny portret, wiszący tuż obok wizerunku d'Aona. Przedstawiał on młodą dziewczynę, w opinii Kate bardzo piękną. Miała ona długie, ciemne włosy, jasną cerę oraz ciepłe, łagodne oczy w kolorze jasnego brązu.

- Czy to kolejna dawna przyjaciółka Gabriela? – spytała się nagle Kate, wskazując na obraz. Simon odwrócił się, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się temu, na co Kate wskazywała. Mężczyzna długo się nie odwracał, wpatrując się intensywnie w portret dziewczyny, i nie odzywając się ani słowem.

- Chyba nie chcesz opowiedzieć im tej historii? – Kate odwróciła się gwałtownie w bok. W wejściu do salonu stała Chloe, a zaraz za nią znajdowała się Amanda. Obie kobiety weszły do salonu, spoglądając przeciągle na owy portret. – Tą historię powinien im chyba opowiedzieć Gabriel.

- Nic takiego nie planowałem. – zaprzeczył Simon burkliwym tonem głosu. – Kate tylko wskazała na obraz, i spytała się, kim ona była.

- To smutna historia. – powiedziała nagle Amanda, wzdychając ciężko. Kate przeniosła swoje zainteresowanie na dziewczynkę. – To jedna z wielu historii Gabriela, która nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia.

- A więc… kim ona była? – dociekała Kate. Uświadomiła sobie nagle, że być może to przeszłość Gabriela dopadła go, i może dlatego zachowywał się tak dziwnie. Może wspominał coś, co przydarzyło mu się w przeszłości.

- Nazywała się Aina. – zaczęła Chloe swoim głębokim głosem z silnym akcentem. – Ona i Gabriel wychowywali się razem w Wilczym Zamku. Gabriel był synem tamtejszego barona, a Aina była ich gościem. Jej rodzice byli bardzo… bogaci. I wpływowi. Nalegali, aby ich córka wychowywała się z kimś ze szlacheckiego rodu. Wybór padł na Gabriela.

- Co się z nią stało? – Trójka starszych rezydentów Domu spojrzała się po sobie wymownie.

- Nikt tego nie wie. – powiedziała w końcu Amanda, spoglądając na Kate spod kurtyny swoich długich rzęs. – Aina i Gabriel stracili ze sobą kontakt po tym, jak zginął Florian.

- Florian? – Kate pierwszy raz słyszała to imię. Nie dziwiła się jednak temu; nadal wiedziała bardzo mało o Gabrielu.

- Chevalier d'Aon. – Simon wskazał na owy portret blondwłosego rycerza. Kate otworzyła szeroko oczy, zdumiona.

- Ale… – Kate nagle coś sobie uświadomiła. – d'Aon żył w czasach krucjat, gdzieś w jedenastym, góra dwunastym wieku. A Gabriel, z tego co wiem, urodził się kilka wieków wcześniej, na terenie Skandynawii. Jakim cudem…?

- Ona też była nieśmiertelna. – Chloe szybko domyśliła się, o co chciała się spytać Kate. – Nie pytaj się nas jednak, jak to możliwe. – dodała kobieta, gdy Kate już otwierała usta, aby zadać kolejne pytanie. – To historia Gabriela. To on powinien ją opowiedzieć.

Kate nie drążyła tematu dalej. Wiedziała, że to nic nie da. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że Gabriel kiedyś opowie jej o tym.

Nagle rozległ się potężny, ogłuszający huk. Towarzyszyło mu intensywne drżenie całej struktury Domu.

Przez chwilę Kate była pewna, że zaraz zginą. Brzmiało i wyglądało to tak, jakby Dom zaraz miał się rozpaść na milion kawałków.

Do niczego takiego jednak nie doszło. Drgania i huki w końcu ustały, i tylko blade, przerażone twarze domowników mogły świadczyć o tym, że coś takiego miało tu przed chwilą miejsce.

- O nie… – wyszeptał ze zgrozą Simon, podnosząc się powoli z fotela. – Tylko nie to…

- Co? Co się dzieje? – spytała się Kate. Chloe i Amanda również wstały ze swoich miejsc, i kierowały się ku wyjściu z salonu.

- To ona. – powiedziała półgłosem Amanda do Kate. Dziewczyna złapała kobietę za rękę, i zaczęła ją wyprowadzać z pomieszczenia. Rafael, nie mając innego wyjścia, ruszył za nimi. – Czarownica, która przeklęła Gabriela. Jest teraz w Domu.

- Żartujesz? – Amanda pokręciła przecząco głową, po czym wskazała palcem wskazującym lewej dłoni na sufit.

- Jest na piętrze. Czuję jej negatywną energię.

- Czego ona może chcieć od Gabriela? – Amanda tylko wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami.

Cała grupka ruszyła schodami na piętro, stąpając po nich bardzo ostrożnie. Simon szedł na przedzie, wychylając się uprzednio za każdy róg, upewniając się, że nie czai się tam owa czarownica.

- Na pewno nie chodzi jej o klątwę. – powiedziała Chloe, gdy minęli drzwi od pokoju Simona, i ruszyli na drugie piętro. – Wie aż za dobrze, że Gabriel nie umrze, dopóki istnieją złote jabłka bogini Idun… – nagle kobieta przystanęła, zamierając w miejscu. Z jej twarzy odpłynęła prawie cała krew. Chloe była teraz biała niczym kreda. – O bogowie. Tylko nie to.

- Co się dzieje? – Simon, który wchodził już na drugie piętro, zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

- Aina. – wyszeptała ze zgrozą w głosie Chloe, spoglądając nagle na Kate. – To nie był przypadek, że dopiero teraz dostrzegłaś jej portret, Kate. To był znak. Znak od Domu. Wskazówka, co wkrótce się wydarzy.

- Co się wydarzy? – spytał się Rafael, nie mogąc już znieść tego napięcia.

Chloe wypuściła powietrze z ogromną trudnością. Nadal była nienaturalnie blada, i wyglądała na mocno czymś przestraszoną.

- Ta czarownica pragnie Ainy. Potrzebuje jej, aby zabić Gabriela. To jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie tego, co się dzieje.

- A co ma Aina wspólnego z jabłkami bogini Idun? – Na to pytanie Kate nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Chloe i Simon pędzili już bowiem na drugie piętro, mając Amandę tuż za sobą. Wiedząc, że teraz niczego się nie dowie, Kate nie miała innego wyjścia, jak ruszyć za nimi.

_Oby tylko nie doszło do żadnej tragedii,_ modliła się w duchu Kate, wbiegając na drugie piętro, a potem na trzecie. _Oby to nie było nic poważnego._

* * *

**Pierwszy rozdział za nami :) Z góry będę wdzięczna za ewentualne komentarze.**

**Historia opisana w tym opowiadaniu ma miejsce po trzeciej części _Domu Tysiąca Drzwi_ (tzn. po _Płomieniu Żmii_). Kate zaakceptowała w końcu ofertę Gabriela, i stała się permanentną rezydentką Domu, podobnie jak Rafael, drugoplanowa postać występująca w trzeciej części gry.**

**I, na koniec, jeszcze jedna mała notka odnośnie okładki - wybrałam plakat serialu _Reign_ jako okładkę, ponieważ: 1) główna bohaterka (Aina) z wyglądu przypomina Adelaine Kane, 2) Torrance Coombs z rysów twarzy - przynajmniej według mnie - bardzo przypomina Gabriela, 3) Toby Regbo, tak jak przed chwilą wymieniony Torrance, bardzo przypomina "swoją" postać - w tym przypadku mowa jest o d'Aonie. Chevalier d'Aon, dla niezorientowanych, to drugoplanowa postać z drugiej części gry, _Ręki Zoroastera_. Mowa tu o tym duchu, którego Kate spotyka w Jerozolimie.**

**Gdyby ktoś miał jeszcze jakieś pytania lub niepewności, proszę uwzględnić je w komentarzach, lub wysłać do mnie wiadomość.**


	2. Zmierzch bogów

**Rozdział drugi: Zmierzch bogów**

* * *

Kate i Rafael wbiegli na trzecie piętro jako ostatni. Amanda, Chloe i Simon już tu byli. Był tu nawet Sammy, który stał schowany za Simonem, i z nieufnością przyglądał się starszej, pomarszczonej kobiecie, jaka znajdowała się na środku korytarza.

Pomiędzy nią a resztą stał Gabriel we własnej osobie. Przyglądając mu się, Kate nie dostrzegła w nim ani krzty delikatności i łagodności, jakimi się na co dzień cechował. Teraz, gdy stał przed tą czarownicą, emanował jedynie potężną, nieznaną Kate siłą, która jednocześnie przyciągała i przerażała. Patrząc się na niego, Kate nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego Gabriel był liderem Domu – jego charyzma, siła i pewność siebie biły pewną, jasną łuną.

- Nie podchodźcie bliżej. – ostrzegł ich Gabriel. Stał bokiem do reszty mieszkańców Domu, nie spuszczając czujnego spojrzenia z wiedźmy, która przyglądała mu się z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Nie musisz się tak o nich bać, Gabrielu. – Głos wiedźmy był wysoki i skrzeczący. Kobieta przypominała Kate czarownicę żywcem wyjętą z jednego z tych animowanych filmów dla dzieci – tych o pięknej, niewinnej księżniczce, która pada ofiarą zazdrości złej czarownicy. Ta wiedźma przypominała Kate jedną z takich anty-bohaterek. Nawet ubrana była podobnie do nich: czarna, długa, postrzępiona suknia oraz długi, równie mocno wystrzępiony płaszcz. – Oni już wiedzą, dlaczego tu jestem… a przynajmniej większość z nich. – Wzrok wiedźmy stanął na osobie Kate, która z trudem wytrzymała jej spojrzenie. Oczy staruchy były przekrwione, a jej tęczówki były w kolorze brudnego, ciemnego brązu.

- Nie wiem, gdzie ona jest. – odparł Gabriel spokojnym tonem głosu. – Marnujesz tylko swój czas, przychodząc tutaj. Zresztą nawet gdybym wiedział, gdzie ona jest, nigdy bym ci tego nie wyjawił. – Wiedźma po jego słowach zaśmiała się donośnie. Kate poczuła, jak gęsia skórka formuje się na skórze jej ramion.

Ta kobieta była niebezpieczna. I tylko Gabriel stał pomiędzy nią, a całą resztą Bogu ducha winnych rezydentów Domu.

- No tak… przecież to twoja ukochana przyjaciółka. – Wiedźma zaśmiała się ponownie. Jej śmiech przypominał bardziej rechot starej ropuchy, aniżeli przeciętny, ludzki śmiech. – Nigdy byś jej nie wydał… nawet za cenę swojego życia. – Czarownica postąpiła krok do przodu, ale wtedy drogę zastąpił jej Simon. Mężczyzna zasłonił Gabriela własnym ciałem, po czym wycelował swoją laskę w starą kobietę.

- Nie waż się tknąć pana tego domu. – powiedział Simon podniosłym tonem głosu. – Tej, której szukasz, tutaj nie ma.

- Oczywiście, że jej tu nie ma. – odparła kobieta pretensjonalnym tonem głosu. – Przybyłam tu, aby ostrzec waszego „pana domu". – Tu czarownica zwróciła swoje mętne spojrzenie w stronę Gabriela. – Jeśli spotkasz tą, której szukam, powiedz jej, że nie uda jej się przede mną ukryć. Zniszczę jej ród w zarodku, i doprowadzę do tego, że już nigdy żaden śmiertelnik nie dozna zaszczytu spożycia złotych jabłek Idun. – Usta czarownicy rozciągnęły się w paskudnym, złowieszczym uśmiechu. – Nadeszła pora na żniwa. I tym razem ich owocem będą bogowie we własnej osobie. – Kobieta zarechotała jeszcze raz, po czym zniknęła w chmurze ciemnego dymu.

Kate oddychała ciężko, starając się przetrawić wszystko, co właśnie usłyszała, i czego się dowiedziała.

Ta czarownica chciała zniszczyć bogów – to było pewne. Chciała też zniszczyć słynną jabłoń bogini Idun i nie dopuścić do tego, aby jakikolwiek człowiek spożył jej owoce, i stał się tym samym nieśmiertelny.

Chciała też czegoś od Ainy, tej tajemniczej dziewczyny. Kate nie wiedziała o niej praktycznie nic. Wiedźma wymieniła ją jednak w swojej wypowiedzi obok bogów. A to oznaczało…

- Aina… ona jest… boginią? – wyszeptała Kate, uświadamiając sobie nagle ów fakt.

- Córką bogini, ale… tak, jest czystej krwi potomkinią boskiej linii. – odpowiedział jej po chwili Gabriel. Kate spojrzała się na niego. Znów na jego twarzy malowała się ta sama melancholia, którą kobieta widziała zaledwie kilka godzin temu. – Aina strzeże gaju swojej matki. Jabłoń, którą ty widziałaś w jaskini, to tylko jedno z wielu drzew bogini Idun. Cora, owa czarownica, pragnie zniszczyć wszystkie drzewa matki Ainy.

- Gdzie ona jest? Ta Aina? Gdzie możemy ją znaleźć? – padły następne pytania ze strony Kate. – Musimy ją chronić. Ta czarownica nie wyglądała na taką, która się łatwo poddaje. Była naprawdę przekonująca… i groźna.

- Bo taka jest. – Gabriel uśmiechnął się słabo do Kate. – A co do Ainy… naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, gdzie może ona teraz się znajdować. Ostatni raz widziałem ją pod koniec czternastego wieku na terenach naszej ojczyzny. Potem ślad po niej zaginął.

- Niech zgadnę… – odezwał się nagle Rafael, stając obok Kate. – W tej sytuacji do akcji wkraczamy my, prawda? – Gabriel tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – Mamy ją odszukać z pomocą Domu, zgadza się? – Kolejne przytaknięcie. – Ale… jak to zrobimy?

- Simon i Chloe wam w tym pomogą. – odpowiedział Gabriel, wskazując na swoich przyjaciół. – Chloe dość dobrze zna Ainę. Spotkała ją kilka razy, gdy jeszcze była nowicjuszką w Domu Tysiąca Drzwi. Będzie wiedziała, gdzie jej szukać?

- A ty nie możesz nam w tym pomóc? – spytała się natychmiast Kate. Na tym etapie była już prawie pewna tego, że pomiędzy Gabrielem a Ainą było coś poważniejszego. Może i Gabriel próbował to przed nimi ukryć, ale Kate z łatwością wyczytywała emocje płynące z jego gestów i mimiki twarzy.

Gabriel nadal się o nią troszczył – w przeciwnym razie nie chroniłby jej tak mocno przed tą czarownicą. Kate była zbyt mocno zainteresowana historią tej dwójki, aby pozwolić sobie na odpuszczenie tego tematu.

Gabriel westchnął ciężko, po czym pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie jestem medium, Kate. Jestem tylko zwykłym człowiekiem, obdarzonym mocą nieśmiertelności dzięki łaskawości bogini Idun. Potrafię co prawda niekiedy przewidzieć przyszłość, ale ta moc ujawniła się we mnie dopiero, gdy stałem się rezydentem Domu. Chloe i Simon są ode mnie o wiele potężniejsi, i o wiele bardziej utalentowani. Z nimi u boku będziecie mieli znacznie większe szanse na odnalezienie Ainy. – Gabriel po tych słowach zerknął na wcześniej wymienioną dwójkę. Chloe i Simon przytaknęli krótko, po czym odwrócili się na pięcie i ruszyli na dół, w stronę swoich pokoi, aby przygotować się do podróży.

Kate wciąż nie chciała jednak odpuścić. Widziała męczarnie, przez jakie przechodzi teraz Gabriel. Widziała mogła wyczytać z jego twarzy, jak bardzo pragnął móc także wyruszyć w tą podróż, i spotkać się wreszcie z tą tajemniczą dziewczyną.

- Wyrusz z nami, Gabriel. – przekonywała go Kate, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Byliście niegdyś najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Z pewnością twoja obecność szybciej przekona ją do tego, że przybywamy w pokoju, i chcemy jej pomóc. Zresztą na pewno chciałbyś ją znów zobaczyć po tych wszystkich latach. – dodała Kate, uśmiechając się słabo.

- Kate… ty nie rozumiesz. – Gabriel pokręcił głową, wypuszczając z trudem powietrze z ust. – Jestem odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej ukochanego. Pozwoliłem mu zginąć na polu walki. Aina nie zdążyła się z nim nawet pożegnać.

- Gabriel… – Kate położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, zmuszając go, aby spojrzał się prosto w jej oczy. – Jeśli jakimś cudem nam się nie powiedzie, i ta wiedźma dotrze do niej pierwsza, tym razem to ty nie zdołasz się pożegnać z bliską ci osobą. – Kate westchnęła lekko, i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do Gabriela. – Może i nie żyłam kilkaset lat tak jak ty, ale wiem jedno; jeśli teraz nie podejmiesz właściwej decyzji, możesz potem żałować tego do końca swojego życia.

Gabriel westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że Kate ma rację. Wciąż jednak bał się tego spotkania. Wciąż był pewien, że gdy Aina go zobaczy, w jej oczach nie dostrzeże nic poza nienawiścią i odrzuceniem.

Musiał się jednak zmierzyć z tym wszystkim. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, Aina może wpaść w ręce tej wiedźmy – a wtedy Gabriel już nigdy nie otrzyma drugiej szansy.

- Wyruszamy jeszcze dzisiaj. – odpowiedział w końcu Gabriel, podnosząc wzrok z ziemi, i przenosząc go na osobę Kate. – Niech Amanda, Sammy i Rafael również się przygotują. Wszyscy rezydenci Domu wyruszą w tą podróż.


	3. Wspomnienie lata

**Rozdział trzeci: Wspomnienie lata**

* * *

**Szwecja, 882 rok**

Siedmioletni Gabriel z wytęsknieniem oczekiwał powrotu swojego ojca. Miesiąc temu mężczyzna wyruszył w podróż w poszukiwaniu złotych jabłek bogini Idun, gdy zła czarownica imieniem Cora przybyła do Wilczego Zamku i przeklęła chłopca.

Gabriel miał teraz fizycznie już ponad trzydzieści lat, prawie czterdzieści, i wciąż się starzał. Już wkrótce miał umrzeć z winy tej klątwy – Gabriel czuł to w każdej komórce swojego ciała.

Czarownica nie kłamała – ta klątwa zniszczy jego rodzinę.

* * *

_- Chłopiec umrze przed minięciem drugiego miesiąca lunarnego! – wykrzyknęła czarownica Cora, wskazując palcem na Gabriela. Chłopiec trzymał mocno dół sukni swojej matki, bojąc się ją puścić. Bał się tej okropnej kobiety, a także tego, co teraz mówiła. – Klątwy, jaką na niego rzuciłam, nie da się odczynić. Chłopiec wkrótce umrze, a wraz z nim cały wasz ród! – Gabriel, przerażony do reszty zachowaniem kobiety, szukał wzrokiem w tłumie dworzan swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Ainy._

_Aina była jedyną osobą poza jego rodzicami, której ufał bezgranicznie. Dziewczynka trafiła tu przed zaledwie rokiem, ale zdążyła się już bardzo mocno zżyć z dziedzicem tronu._

_Gabriel po długiej chwili odszukał w końcu w tłumie dwa lata starszą od siebie dziewczynkę. Bez trudu rozpoznał jej ciemne brąz włosy oraz duże, jasnobrązowe oczy._

_Czarownica podążyła wzrokiem za spojrzeniem małego księcia. Jej oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a z jej ust wydobył się przeciągły syk, gdy dostrzegła w tłumie dworzan małą Ainę._

_- Ona również zginie. – Cora wskazała sękatym palcem na Ainę. Dziewczynka pobladła, po czym schowała się za jedną z dworzanek, wpatrując się w czarownicę tymi dużymi, brązowymi oczami. – Gdy tylko mały książę wyda ostatnie tchnienie, zginie również ta przeklęta dziewczynka. – Cora zasyczała ponownie. Okrutny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy ponownie spojrzała się na Ainę._

_- Nie tkniesz tej dziewczynki, wiedźmo! – zawołała nagle matka Gabriela, Elsa. – Ani ona, ani mój Gabriel nie staną się twoimi ofiarami. – Cora tylko roześmiała się otwarcie na te słowa._

_- Jeszcze zobaczymy, królowo. – odparła Cora, cofając się powoli w tył. – Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto wygra to starcie. – Czarownica nagle zakręciła się w miejscu. Otoczył ją czarny obłok, który pochłonął ją po chwili, zabierając z terenu zamku._

_W sali tronowej zapadła grobowa cisza. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Z całego grona zebranych tu ludzi tylko Gabriel i Aina nie stali w miejscu jak posągi. Podeszli oni powoli do siebie, wyciągając dłonie ku sobie._

_Gdy w końcu stanęli naprzeciw siebie, Aina ujęła dłoń Gabriela w swoją, uśmiechając się słabo. Gabriel odpowiedział na jej uśmiech swoim własnym._

_Mógł być przeklęty przez tą wiedźmę – ale przynajmniej nie był sam. Miał Ainę._

_Jego rodzice znajdą rozwiązanie tego problemu. Zawsze znajdywali. Tym razem nie będzie inaczej._

* * *

- Gabriel. – Chłopiec odwrócił się niechętnie w stronę wnętrza pomieszczenia.

Aina stała pośrodku jego komnaty. Wciąż miała dziewięć lat, podczas gdy on dobiegał już fizycznie do czterdziestki.

- Nie powinno cię tu być. – Gabriel odesłał z zachodniego skrzydła wszystkich służących, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z postępu klątwy, jaką Cora na niego rzuciła. Nie chciał pokazywać się w tym stanie nikomu. Nawet Aina, jego najbliższa przyjaciółka, nie mogła widzieć go w chwili jego największej słabości.

- A jednak tu jestem. – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, łagodnie się uśmiechając. Jej ciepłe, orzechowe oczy rozbłysły tajemniczo, gdy spoczęły na osobie Gabriela. – Wszystko zakończy się dobrze. Wierzę w to. Cora nie wygra tego starcia. – Gabriel przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynce. Mogła mieć niespełna dziesięć lat, ale chwilami zachowywała się tak, jakby miała już na karku co najmniej trzydzieści. Była nad wyraz dojrzała i stonowana – i nie tłumaczył tego nawet fakt, że dziewczynkę od małego wychowano do stania się wielką damą. Nawet Gabriel nie dojrzał tak bardzo pod względem psychicznym przez ten ostatni miesiąc.

- Mój ojciec wyruszył na poszukiwanie złotych jabłek już ponad miesiąc temu. Jestem pewien, że nie udało mu się ich znaleźć. Cora musiała go zaatakować po drodze. Albo…

- Twój ojciec na pewno znajdzie jabłoń Idun. – Aina podeszła do stojącego na balkonie Gabriela. – Na pewno ukończy tę misję z powodzeniem. – Gabriel uśmiechnął się słabo do dziewczynki.

Aina zawsze myślała pozytywnie. Nigdy nie zwątpiła w to, że dobro wygra, a zło po raz kolejny przegra. Dziewczyna głęboko wierzyła w to, że Cora zostanie pokonana, a „ci dobrzy" będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Nagle drzwi od komnaty otworzyły się, i do środka wbiegł jeden z królewskich gwardzistów.

- Wasza Królewska Wysokość… wrócił wierzchowiec waszego ojca, Jego Królewskiej Mości. – Gabriel drgnął niespokojnie, słysząc to.

- A mój ojciec? – spytał się Gabriel, oddychając coraz ciężej. Stojąca obok niego Aina zamarła, wpatrując się w gwardzistę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Gwardzista pokręcił głową.

- Nie wrócił. – Gabriel wypuścił z siebie rozedrgany oddech. Przed oczami zamigotały mu czarne plamy. – Ale w bagażu przytwierdzonym do siodła coś było.

- Co? – Gabriel postąpił kilka kroków wprzód.

- Jabłko. – odpowiedział po długiej chwili gwardzista. – W środku było złote jabłko.

* * *

Gabriel przyglądał się z nieufnością złotemu jabłku.

W komnacie znajdował się tylko on, jego matka oraz Aina. Wszyscy pozostali znajdowali na zewnątrz, w napięciu czekając na szczęśliwe zakończenie tej historii.

- Nie mogę. – powiedział nagle Gabriel, obracając jabłko w dłoni. – Nie mogę tego zrobić.

- Kochanie, to jedyna szansa na ocalenie cię! – zawołała królowa Elsa, otwierając szeroko oczy. – Twój ojciec najprawdopodobniej oddał własne życie, byleby tylko ten owoc dotarł do zamku. Musisz je zjeść, Gabriel. – dodała kobieta, spoglądając na złociste jabłko. Chwilami wydawało się ono iskrzyć własnym światłem.

- Tylko tak powstrzymasz tę klątwę. – odezwała się nagle Aina, dotychczas siedząca cicho. Duże, brązowo-zielone oczy dziewczynki również utkwione były w owocu bogini Idun. – Gabriel… jeśli weźmiesz choć kęs tego jabłka, uleczy ono każdą twoją chorobę; w tym również zniweluje działanie klątwy. – Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się blado po tych słowach. – Zawrzyjmy pakt, Gabriel. – Aina ujęła lekko już pomarszczoną dłoń swojego przyjaciela w swoje własne; drobne, gładkie rączki dziewięcioletniej dziewczynki. Gabriel wykrzywił się nieznacznie, widząc ten okrutny kontrast. – Ty zjesz kawałek tego jabłka, a ja opowiem ci wszystko o swojej rodzinie. Całą prawdę. – Gabriel uniósł swój wzrok na dziewczynkę.

Nikt dotychczas nie wiedział, jak właściwie Aina trafiła na dwór królewski. Jej matka zostawiła ją rodzicom Gabriela już prawie rok temu. O tym, jak się nazywali i dlaczego zostawili swoje dziecko na obcym dworze, wiedziała teraz tylko matka Gabriela. Nikt inny poza jego rodzicami nie został w to wtajemniczony.

Gabriel przytaknął głową z wahaniem, nie spuszczając swoich niebieskich oczu z orzechowych tęczówek Ainy.

- Dobrze. – odparł Gabriel ze słabym uśmiechem. – Niech tak będzie.

Gabriel uniósł złote jabłko ku górze, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Powoli, niepewnie skierował je w stronę swoich ust, wciąż niepewny efektu, jaki wywoła na nim zjedzenie tego owocu.

Bardzo powoli i ostrożnie Gabriel wziął pierwszy kęs jabłka. W smaku nie różniło się ono niczym innym od zwykłych jabłek. No, może poza tym, że to jabłko wydawało się nieco słodsze od tych, które Gabriel zwykł jadać.

Z początku Gabriel nie odczuł żadnej różnicy. Czuł się tak samo jak przed chwilą. Nic nie uległo zmianie.

Potem jednak Gabriel zauważył małe, ledwie zauważalne złote linie, otaczające całe jego ciało. Zaskoczony, Gabriel wstał gwałtownie, niemalże upuszczając jabłko.

Złote promienie otoczyły go już w całości. Gabriel stał nieruchomo, czekając na to, aż owe złote światło zniknie. Jednocześnie czuł dziwne ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele.

Nagle wszystko zniknęło, a sam Gabriel dostrzegł, że znów jest dzieckiem. Szeroki uśmiech szczęścia i radości zajaśniał na ustach chłopca, który, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, podskoczył wysoko do góry, śmiejąc się przy tym do rozpuku.

- Jestem znowu chłopcem! – zawołał Gabriel, nie przestając się śmiać.

Elsa uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, szczęśliwa, że udało się ocalić jej jedynego syna. Stojąca obok niej Aina przyglądała się tylko swojemu przyjacielowi, również się uśmiechając.

Gabriel przestał w końcu wiwatować. Zabrakło mu już tchu w płucach, a mięśnie jego nóg zmęczyły się już od tego ciągłego podskakiwania.

Nie zapomniał on o niczym – ani o tym, że jego ojciec poświęcił się, aby ratować swojego syna, ani też o tym, że wiedźma Cora nadal czaiła się gdzieś w mroku, gotowa do kolejnego ataku.

Nie zapomniał też o obietnicy, jaką przed paroma chwilami złożyła mu Aina.

Gabriel doskoczył do swojej przyjaciółki, po czym ujął jej drobne dłonie w swoje własne, niewiele większe od jej własnych.

- Obiecałaś mi, że opowiesz mi wszystko o swojej rodzinie. – powiedział chłopiec, patrząc się na nią tymi swoimi ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami.

Uśmiech Ainy powiększył się nieznacznie, gdy dziewczynka przeniosła na chwilę swój wzrok w dół, na marmurową podłogę komnaty.

- Tak… obiecałam ci to. – Aina podniosła swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na Gabriela. Jej orzechowe oczy były utkwione w błękicie tęczówek Gabriela. – I zamierzam tej obietnicy dotrzymać.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**Dzisiejszego dnia wszystkie sześć opowiadań (_Back From The Dead: New Game_, _Behind Blue Eyes_, _Crossing Worlds_, _Get Off Your High Horse_, _Hunter_ oraz _Through The Heart_) zostało zaktualizowanych. Miałam to zrobić już wcześniej, jeszcze przed świętami, ale nawał roboty oraz wyjątkowy brak weny uniemożliwił mi wykonanie tego zadania. Przy okazji wrzucam także po dwa rozdziały dwóch nowych opowiadań: _Black Swan_ (fanfiction nt. filmu _Powder_; pairing John Box/OC) oraz _The Heart of the Truest Believer_ (fanfiction nt. serialu _Dawno, dawno temu_; pairing: Felix/OC). Dodatkowo na mojej stronie YouTube dostępne będą zwiastuny do tych dwóch opowiadań. W związku z tym zapraszam gorąco wszystkich zainteresowanych do obejrzenia ich :)**

**Co do opowiadania: ****W tym rozdziale chciałam przekazać trochę historii Gabriela i Ainy. W grze _Dom Tysiąca Drzwi_ Gabriel faktycznie mieszkał w Wilczym Zamku, czarownica faktycznie rzuciła na niego ową klątwę starzenia się, gdy był mały, a jego ojciec zginął w trakcie poszukiwań jabłka bogini Idun – wszystko zatem trzyma się kanonu. Aina w tym rozdziale jest jeszcze dzieckiem, nie więcej niż dziesięcioletnim. W przyszłych rozdziałach, przed ponownym spotkaniem Gabriela i Ainy, postaram się zawrzeć jeszcze kilka flashbacków. Na pewno w co najmniej jednym z nich pojawi się d'Aon.**

**I, na koniec – przez jakiś czas będę zmuszona spowolnić upload nowych rozdziałów. Czeka mnie pisanie pracy licencjackiej (jeden rozdział + bibliografia + ogólny konspekt przed końcem semestru; wymóg promotora), a do tego zbliżają się zaliczenia przedmiotów z semestru zimowego. Postaram się jednak nie zaniedbać w tym okresie tych historii doszczętnie, i w wolnych chwilach będę nad nimi pracować. Tu jednak zaznaczam dodatkowo: ostatnio zajęłam się na poważnie swoimi oryginalnymi projektami, z którymi męczę się – w zależności od projektu – od kilku miesięcy do nawet kilku lat. Zależy mi na tym, żeby w końcu wydać coś swojego, stąd też moja decyzja, aby fanfiki odłożyć na boczną półkę, a najbardziej skupić się na książkach.**

**No… to chyba wszystko, co chciałam przekazać :)**

**Przy okazji życzę wszystkim Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! :) Życzyłabym również Wesołych Świąt, ale trochę się z uploadem rozdziałów spóźniłam (planowałam wrzucić je najpóźniej 25 grudnia, ale, no cóż... takie jest życie. A zatem... Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku wszystkim!**


End file.
